


Protective Little Natsu

by sootegremlin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootegremlin/pseuds/sootegremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Natsu does not like Kageyama and is willing to fight the King of the Court to protect her brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Little Natsu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mijumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mijumaru/gifts).



> A doodle to fulfill Mijumaru's 2nd request plus the original concept to fulfill all 4 requests that didn't get fully illustrated.  
> I am incredibly sorry that it is submitted late

 

 

The original idea:

 


End file.
